This invention relates generally to eyeglasses and, more particularly, to eyeglasses that incorporate rear view mirrors. The ability to look to the rear without turning one's head is important to persons engaged in various activities, such as bicyclists, runners, in-line skaters, etc. The ability to see motor vehicles, bicycles, and persons approaching from behind is essential to the safe enjoyment of many sports activities, as well as to the safety of persons living in high crime areas.
Several known eyeglasses including rear view mirrors are known in the prior art. Exemplary of such eyeglasses are those taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,798,454, 5,044,741, and Des. 327,079. U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,454 to Hyun describes a pair of eyeglasses in which spring-loaded rear view mirrors extend longitudinally forward from each temple piece. The result is a complex structure that is unattractive, since the rear view mirrors do not retract out of sight. U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,741 to Giacomi is directed to a questionably functional pair of eyeglasses employing tiny rear view mirrors that do not extend outside the periphery of the eyeglass lenses, thereby severely limiting the wearer's rearward vision. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 327,079 to Allen is directed to a pair of eyeglasses having fragilely attached tiny rear view mirrors that also limit the wearer's rearward field of vision and that include no provision for securely retaining them in the closed or folded position.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide eyeglasses that include rear view mirrors, each having a surface area substantially the same as the area of each of the eyeglass lenses, that may be folded forwardly and outwardly to an open position when in use, and that may later be folded rearwardly and inwardly to a closed position against the associated temple member for retention thereby when not in use. It would also be advantageous that the eyeglasses present the appearance of conventional eyeglasses when the rear view mirrors are in the closed position.